Small Lady Turns 18
by Barriss
Summary: This is a sailor moon fic i started last year.Princess serenity(rini) has now grown to the age of 18. A new enemy wishes to take her father, the King. and the scouts, both new and old must stop them. has some new characters, a bit of romance. rini/thomas,
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1  
  
Rini woke to the ring of the bell on her door. "Your highness?" Rini groaned and lifted her head from under the covers. "Mmmmm?" she asked,still not getting up. "Princess, it's time to get up. You'll be late for your ball dress fitting," the voice now a little more firm.  
  
"Coming, Zuleika," she said. She sat up in bed, her long pink hair in a bun. She reluctantly got up and put her robe on. Today was her 18th birthday. Mother and Father had planned a grand ball held in honor of her birthday, much to her annoyance. She wanted to celebrate alone with ehr family, though the company of her friends was welcome. Rini opened the door, where Lady Zuleika stood. Zuleika was the woman the queen had appointed to help Rini out, something like her nanny. She was there ever since Rini had turned 13. Zuleika was a tall woman, with gray hair and a smoth complexion. She always wore dark garments, a tradition she had kept since she was a girl. "Princess, the queen is waiting for you. Please hurry, before..." Rini was down the stairs in a rush, heading for the kitchen. She could hear her mother's voice from the door. "Where is she? she up yet? why she's 18 now..." Rini hesitated before entering. She could hear her father's reply. "Dear, Rini's always been waking up late,i daresay she inherited it from you,it seems highly unusual that u react now. Give her--" "Darien! She's 18! She should be more responsible at this age," Serena impatiently interrupted. Wishing to end her parents arguement, Rini muttered, "Open." The door, which was voice activated, swished open and let her in.   
  
As she set foot into the kitchen, Serena quickly changed moods. "Ah! My girl is up!" She planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, then returned to kneading her dough. Although she was the queen, she insisted she do a little housework from time to time. "And how is our 18 year old daughter today?" Darien asked as Rini came to give him a hug. "Fine," she replied, sitting down for breakfast. Serena smiled. her long silver hair was pinned on top of her head, and loose strands framed her face. Darien looked pretty much the same as ever, though his dark hair was now turning grey. "Now Rini...hey, where's Zuleika? I thought i--" Serena started. "I'm here, your highness," Zuleika stepped into the kitchen. "Ah! There you are! Zuleika, bring Rini to her ball gown fitting today, after breakfast of course. I'll hand you the schedule afterwards. Today must be a rush, for tomorrow is the ball..." Rini held her breath knowing what was coming. Serena switched modes, and started talking at 50 miles per minute. "Rini-dear-when-you-go-see-the-tailor-i-want-you-to-pin-your-hair-up-in-a-bun-so-he-doesn't-accidentally-sew-your-hair-into-the-dress-happened-when-i-was-a-child-mother-found-it-quite-irrtating-i-don't-want-the-same-to-happen-to-you-after-that-Princess-Ginny-from-Venus-wants-to-tell-you-something-don't-know-what-make-it-quick-you-have-a-hectic-schedule-today-i-want-you-to-take-your-shower-and-then-we'll-pick-out-your-jewelry-and-i'll-tell-you-more-later, any questions?" Rini just stared. "Uh, no mom," she replied. Serena let out a big sigh. "Good, cuz i need a break. Zuleika, get me a glass of water please, my lungs are aching! I didn't know i could ever speak that fast!" Darien and Rini chuckled as they watched Serena drink down her water in fast gulps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rini! Hey Rini!" Rini turned and saw her friend, Princess Ginny of Venus approaching her. "Where have you been?" Ginny asked. "I've come from ball gown fiting. Mom said there was something u wanted to tell me?" Rini asked. "Oh, yes! Remember Thomas?" Ginnny asked. They started walking into the palace garden. "Thomas? why yes! I haven't seen him in 8 years! Wasn't he the boy who always teased us? He was such a pest! Why?" Ginny smiled. Thomas was her elder brother. "He communicated us last night, saying he would be able to make it to your ball! Isn't it exciting?" she asked. "Uh, yeah, sure.." rini said, confused. "Princess! Your mother is calling!" Zuleika waved from a window. After saying good bye to Ginny, Rini made her way back.  
  
Gowns,jewelry,friends,family...a ball. Tomorrow was going to be quite interesting....  
  
BALL NIGHT~  
  
"Princess! Princess? Are you there?" Rini heard Zuleika calling her. Rini wanted 3 minutes alone to compose herself. Her heart sounded in a rapid beat. *Why am i so nervous?* Rini thought. As princess, she was used to these things. But why be nervous tonight? *Maybe it's because i'm already 18,and...* Her thoughts trailed off. "Serenity!" Zuleika had lost her patience and was now calling her by her real name. "Uh...be right there!" Rini replied. "Hurry, princess, they're already announcing the names! Be there in 5 minutes or less!" with that, Zukleika left. Rini stood and looked at the large mirror before her. She was wearing a spagetti striped silk white gown, with a lacy front. She wore the pearl earrings, necklace, and clips that her mother had picked out for her. The usual moon symbol was painted on her forehead, and her hair was arranged in her traditional cone like 'meatballs.' She sighed. "Hoookay. Here i go. " She turned towards the door and nervously stepped outside.  
  
A/N: feedbk plzzzzzzzzzz! 


	2. chp2

Ch.2 BALL ROOM~  
  
"....and now, the person whom we honor tonight, Princess Serenity!" "Go!" whispered Zuleika. Rini stepped out and a roar of applause greeted her. She put on her best smile, seeing her mother and father clapping and smiling proudly. As soon as she was seated, she looked for her friends. She saw Ginny, Faye,Nita,Sanora,Elena,and Hotaru waving at her. She smiled back. She could not wait till after dinner.  
  
~Garden~  
  
"You look wonderful!" Hotaru gushed. Her long purple hair had been stylishly braided onto her head. "Thanks," Rini said, as her friends smiled, nodded, and praised her appearance. Out of nowhere, the queens suddenly appeared. Queen Mina stepped forward first. "Rini, you've grown so much! How beautiful you look!" Her long blonde hair was let down, a clip holding it in place. "Oh, i must agree. though you must know that beauty comes from the inside not from the-" Queen Ami started. "Uh, you look wonderful, dear. Your mother has been talking endlessly about you!" Queen Raye interrupted. "Yes! Now then, how did yesterday go?" Queen Lita inquired. "Mother!" Nita warned. "I was just asking," Lita replied innocently. "Where the planets is Thomas? How late he is! That son of mine is always late. Oh dear! Serena is calling us! We'll leave you all alone...for now," Mina said, leaving, with the other queens trailing behind her. "I must agree, where is--" Ginny started. "I'm here, sister," a voice suddenly said. They all turned to see their unexpected guest. "Thomas! Well, NOW you show up!" Ginny said. Thomas stepped forward and gave a shocked Rini a kiss on the hand. He did the same to the others. Hotaru nudged Rini from behind. "Oh! Uh, hello, Thomas...my have you grown.." Rini sputtered. *grown handsome* she wanted to add, but didn't dare. "So have you. What happened to the annoying little girl i used to play with?" Thomas teased. "She gone now, what about you?" Rini shot back. "Well, my old character has left me, though a bit of him is still left," Thomas replied. "Well, now?" Rini said. "Now, now, can't you two ever talk without starting a fight? Goodness you've been like that since you were toddlers!" Sanora(princess of Mercury) interrupted. "Not a fight, my friend, just an arguement," Thomas replied. Music started from the inside and they all stood there, quietly. After a long moment, Elena(princess of pluto) dared to speak. "Thomas, would you like to dance with me? I'm afraid i haven't seen you dance in years." She took his arm and led him into the ballroom with one hand. She shot the girls back a look which they all(except Rini) understood. Faye(princess of Mars) cleared her throat. "Rini, why not come and have dessert? Take a seat," she pushed Rini into the palace, forcing her to sit down on an isolated chair. "yes! here, try some angel cake!" Ginny shoved a plate into Rini's hands. "Oh, don't forget to try the strawberry cheesecake!" Sanora appeared carrying a plate with a large slice of cheesecake. Nita and Hotaru followed suit. Rini looked confused as can be.  
  
"now, Thomas, tell me, how old are you now?" Elena asked as they danced through the waltz. "I'm nineteen and going," Thomas politely replied. "Ah.." Elena said. Thomas glanced at rini, who was eating a peice of cake. Elena quickly turned, making Rini disappear from sight. She kept him talking to distract his mind from Rini. She occasionally stole glances at her friends(and almost laughed out loud) who tried valiantly to stop other men who were trying to get to Rini to ask her to dance. Sanora,Hotaru,Faye,Ginny,and Nita were saying things like "I'm sorry but the princess is not available for a dance right now...As you can see, the princess is very busy, ask her later...Please don't bother the princess at the time, you can see she is doing something at the moment..." Nita practically scared two boys away, almost shouting "HEY, AS YOU CAN SEE THE PRINCESS IS EATING HER DESSERT,SO GET LOST,HUH?!" Elena recalled Nita had gotten her temper from her mother. The poor boys walked away terrified. The other men who wanted to dance with Rini were politely, but firmly, escorted back to their seats, being told that they would have their chance later. Elena grinned. Her plan was working well. "Oh, dear. Look Thomas, Rini is all alone with no one to dance with," she suddenly said. Thomas turned, and true enough, Rini sat there looking bored. "Thomas, be a lamb and go dance with her for me?" she asked. Thomas, suprised at elena's suggestion, nodded dumbly.   
  
The girls sighed with relief at the sight of thomas approaching the princess. They were all exhausted from pushing boys away from Rini. "May i have this dance?" Thomas tapped Rini on her shoulder. Rini looked up suprised. "Oh! yes, sure," she replied. As they glided on the dance floor, Rini and Thomas chatted like old friends again. Rini was suprisingly charmed by this boy. The last time she had seen him, he was 10 years old.(and quite a brat)   
  
As soon as the song was ending, Thomas led Rini out to the garden. They talked and sat on a bench,as rini's friends looked proudly on. "Why Thomas, you weren't that much fun since..." Rini thought. "...never," Thomas finished. They broke into laughter. "Charming,handsome,well-suited, you're a Thomas i don't know!" Rini exclaimed. "Yes, and the same to you...only beautiful, i mean," Thomas replied, staring into her eyes. they were just about to kiss when they heard a rumbling sound. "What was that?" Rini gasped. "I don't know...watch out!" Thomas pulled Rini to the ground,just as a purple lightning bolt smashed the bench they were on in two. "Oh..my..." Rini couldn't move. Screams erupted from the palace, and Rini turned to look. All the guest were running...the palace was on fire. "Your highness! Your highness!" Zuleika was screaming,when another bolt struck her down. 


	3. chp3

Ch.3  
  
"Zuleika!!!NO!" Rini screamed. She grabbed her long skirt up and started running towards her nanny. Blood dripped from Zuleika's side. "No, Zuleika...why didn't you stay inside?" Rini took Zuleika's hand. "I had...to..warn..you..." she managed to whisper. "Oh, Zuleika, you didn't have to warn me, i would have known what to do!" Rini was now openly sobbing. Thomas checked her pulse, looked at rini,and shook his head. Rini looked from him to her friend and started crying loudly. "No! I won't let you die! You can't, Zuleika! You can't die..." Rini cried. "Oh, Rini..." Zuleika said. For the first time, she had called Rini by her nickname. "You know...i have to die...it's my time...i'm old anyways..." she whispered. "No! Who's going to wake me up in the morning, who's gonna pu-push me into studying,who's going to nurse my child when i get married? Oh, Zuleika, you can't leave me now!" Rini sobbed. Zuleika smiled faintly. "I have to go, dear. You can't stop it,i can't stop it...please let me go..." she said. "Oh, Zuleika," Rini smoothed out the old woman's white hair. With one last smile, Zuleika said, "Go help your friends..." Then released her last breath. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo!" Rini screamed. Zuleika's head lay limp in her hands. Thomas professionally closed her eyes and beckoned to two medics nearby. As they moved Zuleika on a mat, Rini was silent. All the screaming, she didn't hear. She didn't notice Elena and her mother Trista rapidly forming a protective sheild around the palace. She didn't see Sanora and her mother Ami shooting water at the fire,she didn't see Faye and Raye shooting at the sky, nor did she see Nita and her mother shooting thunderbolts trying to scare their enemy away. She didn't even hear her mother screaming her name. All she knew was that Zuleika was dead. Lost to her forever. "Rini! Please, you must help them!" Thomas shouted over all the screaming and chaos. Rini snapped back to attention and finally noticed what was going on. She nodded and ran to the aid of her friends.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Serena shouted. PInk light rose from her wand and blasted at her target. The dark cloud was destroyed in a second. The other clouds crouded around the palace,shooting deadly lightning bolts at the palace. Fortunately, Trista's and her daughter's sheild prevented the bolts to cause more damage. As she shot more pink flashes at every cloud she saw, she wondered where Rini was.   
  
Rini grabbed her wand from her back pocket. She took position beside Elena. Elena's dark green hair blew in different directions, sweat visible on her forehead. "Thank goodness you're here!" she cried. Trista turned. "Come help, Rini! We can't hold this sheild forever!" she shouted over the noise. Rini realized Trista had transformed into her scout costume. Rini cried out her transforming words, and transformed in a second. Like her mother, she shot down every cloud she saw, trying desperately not to get tired.   
  
"Mercury aqua illusion!" mercury kept her palms aimed towards the raging fire, trying to prevent the flames from doing more harm. She looked to her right and was proud to see her daughter do the same.   
  
"Mother, how long will this be?" Nita asked, as she shot bolt after bolt at the multiplying clouds. "I don't know, dear,the clouds are too numerous! I hope Pluto stands strong! Meanwhile,destroy as many dark clouds as you can!" Lita(jupiter) replied, as she shot another bolt.   
  
"Mars flame sniper!" Mars(Raye-duh-) shot another arrow at a cloud. Her daughter did the same. "Mom, i'm getting tired! When will this end?" Faye asked, as Nita did before. "To tell the truth i don't know," Mars shout back, as she shot another arrow. "Just don't use up your strength, or we'll lose this fight!" Faye nodded as she released a flaming ball from her hand,straight into a cloud.  
  
When finally the fire had gone out, Mercury and Sanora ran outside to help. "What's the situation?" Sanora asked. Mercury pressed an earring and her goggles appeared. "Show weaknesses," she commanded. The goggles pointed an arrow towards the largest clouds, where a silver light was blinking. "That's it!" she said. She pressed her communicator and shouted into it. "Guys, shoot on the biggest cloud you can see! Look for a blinking light and aim for it!" The scouts responded and searched the skies. Then they all combined their powers into serena's pink beam and she shot it towards the light. The clouds immediately disappeared....and the sky was clear again.  
  
The scouts collapsed after all was well. "I thought that would never end!" Hotaru cried. She had been positioned behind the palace, helping.   
  
But Rini didn't respond. A change had occured in her face, Hotaru noted worridly. "something wrong?" Elena asked. Thomas appeared in his knight suit, sweaty. Since Rini didn't respond, Elena asked Thomas. Thomas frowned and reluctantly told them what happened. Serena broke into sobs and hugged her daughter. "My poor baby! Oh, it can't be true," Serena cried. Rini was grateful forher mother's presence. "Oh, Rini, let us help you," Hotaru said, not knowing what else to say. "There is no help for me," Rini said tightly. Then she said the words which stunned them all. "Only revenge." 


	4. chp4

Ch.4  
  
"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo?" Elena was asking Rini about the night before. She was in her bedroom while Rini was combing her hair. "Elena, i think it unappropriate that i should discuss this at the time--" she was interrupted. "Rini, think happy thougts. As of now this is the only happy thought that actually exists," Elena said. "Alright....it was fun," rini returned to combing her hair. "FUN? That's IT? Come on, Rini there's gotta be more!" Elena pressed. Rini found a smile creeping on her face. "Weeeeeellll, he almost did kiss me..." she said dreamily. A spark lit Elena's eyes. "...until that *tupid thunderbolt almost killed me," she finished. Elena started laughing. Rini just glared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mother is this necessary?" Thomas was trailing after Mina in her potion room. "Yes, Thomas it is," she replied. "So you expect me to protect Serenity from all danger? Mother tell me--" "Thomas, it is the only way! Neo Queen Serenity specifically asked for you! The child needs protection!" Mina replied, her blue eyes glaring. Thomas looked puzzled at first, but quickly recovered. "Ohhhhh! Goodness, mother, i thought you wanted me to protect the queen, not the princess!" Mina laughed out loud. "The queen! Why would the queen need another knight to guard her? Aside from the 200 guards in her palace..." she trailed off. "Okkkkkay,mom i know," Thomas interrupted. "You begin your job tomorrow, dear. Now call Ginny, it's time for her potions lesson!" she ordered. Thomas bowed. "Yes, milady," he said. Then he left the room in search for his sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Darien, i don't know what to do about Rini," Serena said. Darien turned from his desk to look at his wife. "Serena, there is nothing WE can do. Only comfort her and tell her everything will be alright," Darien replied. "Zuleika! Zulei--oh, i forgot. Simon!" serena called. A servant boy ran into the room. "Get the princess, i have something to tell her," she said. The boy nodded. "Yes, your highness."  
  
With Rini present in the room, Serena coudn't help but be nervous. "Rini, since Zulei--i mean since your nanny is gone, we've come to a decision that she has to be replaced, for your--" "I don't need another nanny," Rini said brusquely. "But dear!" Serena insisted. "Serena i must agree. Rini is 18 now, and should be responsible over her own things. Anyways, she still has her handmaidens. And with Sir Thomas coming--" Darien(again) was interrupted. "Thomas is coming?" Rini asked, suprised. "My.my, many people are being interrupted this morning. yes, Rini, SIR Thomas is coming. I've appointed him as your personal bodyguard,he is to be with you at all times," she said. Rini looked puzzled. "But mother i am-" "Rini, we've just declared war on the Pi-Si peole, and you need a bodyguard! What would we do if you were to be attacked or even worse kidnapped?" Rini sighed in resignation.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OOOOOOOOooooo!" Ginny teased,as she learned of Thomas' new occupation. "Ginny, please," Thomas said. "Thomas gets to spend time with Rini! Ahhhhhhhh....love is in the air," Ginny said. "Speaking of love,Ginny, get back to mixing your love potion!" Mina ordered. Thomas smirked. "You too, Thomas!" Ginny, however,continued teasing poor Thomas the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~PI-SI STAR~  
  
"Are you ready for this?"   
  
"Very ready, your highness."  
  
"Good. I hope our plan carries out, after all the work i have done."  
  
"Yes,highness."  
  
"First, i will take the princess, then injure the queen,wound the king, and take him away."  
  
"You find the king...attractive,highness?"  
  
"Of course i do! Being Beryl's cousin, i guess it runs in the family."  
  
"(sigh) yes highness."  
  
"Prepare the essential things, and be gone!"  
  
"yes highness."  
  
"(grinning evilly) Soon.....soon." 


	5. chp5

Ch.5  
  
Thomas kissed Rini's hand. "It's good to see you again,your highness," he said. Rini responded him with a cold stare. She managed to nod, then gestured towards the long hallway behind her. Thomas silently followed her. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yes, everything's alright. Other than my parents declaring war against the Pi-Si Star, you becoming my bodyguard, and feeling overprotected, yeas i suppose everything's alright," Rini replied, sarcastically. Thomas stepped in front of her, grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. "I think her royal highness isn't telling me the truth," he said. Rini glared back.  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"Other than us being friends since we were infants, i think i can tell."  
  
"Yeah, well you've been gone a long time, how would you know how much i changed?"   
  
"I think i've known you long enough to know whether you're lying to me or not." Thomas replied, releasing his hold on her."Just leave me alone," Rini retorted.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Everything is ready, highness."  
  
"Good. prepare for landing. I want to suprise them all. Set the invisibility sheild."  
  
"Yes, highness."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Something's not right, Serenity," Ami stood from the table. The other queens were drinking their tea. "Ami,calm down. I mean, we are under high security, aren't we?" Raye said. Srena nodded. "Yes. it's on level Mandor. Level Mandor is as high as the security here can get," Serena confirmed. "I still feel something not right..." Ami said. "Ami. Please, just relax. We'd know--" Mina was interrupted. "Mother! I've detected an approaching transport heading towards Tokyo!" Sanora was running towards them. "Yes,dear," Ami gave all of the them the look which said, 'I told you so.'  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Rini sat down in the middle of her garden and started plucking flowers. *Surely guarding the princess can't be this boring* Thomas thought. Rini grinned evilly to herself. *I'll bore him to death, if i have to* she thought. When suddenly...  
  
"PRINCESS! RINI! RINI! COME QUICK!" Rini's instincts suddenly jerked. she stood, and Thomas did so too with her. Faye was running towards them, her jet black hair flowing behind her. "Rini, we're being attacked again!" Rini looked into the sky. "Yeah, but...i don't see anything," she said, puzzled. "That's it! We're being attacked by an invisible space ship! If we're fast enough, we could still stop it!" Faye said. Rini crouched her brows. "Let's do it." 


	6. chp6

Ch.6  
  
"Invisible? what do you mean?" Rini asked, as Faye pulled her at top speed towards a room. Faye kept her mouth shut, and just pulled Rini behind her with Thomas running behind. She stopped abruptly to activate an alert signal on the wall. "Faye--" before Rini could ask yet again another question, Faye had pulled a pencil-like microphone from the wall. "All people in the palace, please evacute, we are being invaded by an invisible spaceship. Please stay calm and don't panic. Get in your safety capsules, now." Faye returned the micropone, and started running again. She stopped in front of a door which swished open. Inside was everyone. The big screen in the room was on and Darien was touching crystal after crystal on the remote pad. "Will we be able to defeat it?" Serena was asking. Noone noticed them enter. "Yes, we will, if we attack before the thing lands," darien replied. "Alright, everyone split up! Rini, dear," Serena walked towards her daughter as everyone started running out. "Mom, what's going on?" she asked, her voice tight. "We are being invaded by an unknown spacecraft. Take position beside Sanora, and she will tell you all where to aim, while the rest of us go with Ami," she ordered. "Ok, be careful!" Rini called, as she ran. "Same with you!" Serena called back. Before Rini had turned her head, she saw her mother transform in a beam of light.  
  
`````````````  
  
NORTH BATTLEFEILD  
  
``````````````  
  
the scouts(younger version) ran towards sanora. She was looking intto the sky with her goggles on. "Serenity! Do you see that cloud?" she pointed to a certain cloud. "Uh,yeah!" Rini replied. "Aim for it!" Sanora commanded. Rini obeyed. As soon as she had shot at it, an explosion was heard. "What was that?" Rini asked. "That was you hitting the ship! Now you guys keep it up, and we'll be able to deafeat it!" Sanora shouted over the wind. "Ok!" Everyone took their positions, and started firing.  
  
````````````````````  
  
SOUTH BATTLEFIELD  
  
````````````````````  
  
"Ami!" Serena called. She was shooting at something she couldn't even see. "Huh?" Ami replied. "How big is this thing?" she asked. "Big! Very, very BIG." was the reply. *Somehow, that wasn't reassuring.* Serena thought. "Can you be more specific?" Raye asked. Sanora sighed as she sent a ball of ice towards the sky. "Ok, its size is half the size of earth." Everyone stopped shooting. "WHAT?? WE PEA SIZED SCOUTS ARE FIRING AT SOME HUMONGO SPACE SHIP WE CAN'T SEE?" Lita bursted. "Uh,yeah," Sanora replied. Lita turned to Serena. "And just how are we going to defeat this thing?" she asked. Serena smiled. "I asked for some...help," she pointed a hand at the sky. Neptune and Uranus were landing on the battlefield on their spacecraft. "Yeah,but---" Lita was interrupted. "lita relax, i've ordered the moon ( military to help us," serena started firing again. It was then(only then) that evryone realized that the military was helping them,and were bursting huge amounts of the enemy space ship.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Highness! WE are being attacked!"  
  
"yes, i know."  
  
"Excuse me,highness, but shouldn't we do something?"  
  
"Relax, my dear. They are only attacking the outer shell of the ship. Prepare to land...we won't be seen won't we?"  
  
"No, highness."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"I think i see them," Neptune said, getting out of their transport. Uranus started running. "Hurry! We've gotta help!" she said.  
  
Serena turned. "I am so glad you're here!" Mercury suddenly yelped, looking into the sky. "It's landing! Keep blasting all you can!" Uranus and neptune exchanged looks. *Blast what?* As if reading their thoughts, mercury explained the situation. "Oh!" They nodded slowly and started shooting. "I hope Charon* is alright!!" Pluto said over the noise. (Sailor charon is also known as Elena, pluto's daughter. It is pronounced Sharon)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"You do know the thing is landing, right?" Sanora said. "What?" Faye turned. "It's landing? I just cannot wait! They are gonna pay!" Rini started shooting some more. Sanora turned. "Rini, revenge isn't always the answer. Justice can work in other ways, you know," she said. Rini sighed. "Just keep shooting Sanora."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
As soon as the space ship landed, a large thud was heard, and the ground shook like a terrible earthquake. "Ah!" Saturn staggered. Rini helped her up as the ground shook some more. She heard the other queens run up behind them. They heard a buzzing sound and, like a distorted tv screen, the ship was seen. Not just invisible, seen. "Oh my God, please help us," Serena whispered. Behind her, the guns stopped firing. The soldiers had stopped to see what was up too. The ramp upened and some men in dark robes decended. Then came a most suprising sight. An alien woman stepped out, her outfit nothing but black pants and a tank top. Then, a young woman with a tight silver dress and long red hair with white streaks appeared. She held in her hand a long wand with a glass globe on the end. Her blood red lips curled into a smile. "Hello," she said in a chilling voice. The sound made all of them jump, including the gunmen. "Now,now, i didn't scare you did i?" her gaze drifted until she settled on Rini. Her smile grew wider. "And you, poor little thing. I saw you crying over that old woman one of my men shot. Oh, i pity with you, dear. But i suggest you don't waste your time crying over some worthless human corpse!" her voice raising. Rini's face burned. "Why, you--" she jumped up, but Thomas a Ginny held her back. "Let me get her, i'll rip your--" The woman stepped forward and took Rini's chin in her long slender hands. "Let's not have back-biting, shall we? We have just met. Let me introduce myself." She stepped back. "I am the Silver Empress called by the name Queen Vesta of the star Pi-Si. I don't intend,that is i don't intend anymore, to invade your peaceful kingdom. I just want to take a few things and leave," she finished. "Why don't you just take what you want and go?" Rini said, anger obvious in her voice. The empress smiled. "In good time, my child, in good time. For now..." she pointed her wand towards Serena. "...i'll have to kill...you." She aimed and fired. Serena staggered, and fell to the ground. Not realizing they had released their hold on rini, Thomas and ginny rushed forward to help. The empress laughed. "I'm sorry, your highness. But you were one of the obstacles in my path to glory. Oh yes, two more to go. the next one is...You," she started to point her wand towards rini. Rini had only one second to gasp. She remembered the blast the empress shot, her mother screaming her name, everyone rushing towards her, and then...the empress' chilling laugh escorted her to blackness. 


	7. chp7

Ch.7  
  
*need to breath* Those were the first words Rini could think of. She could hear voices around her, but everything was black. Was she blind? no...that can't be! Then the voices suddenly stopped. It didn't die down like one's normal hearing. Just...abruptly stopped. Was she deaf too? Then she heard a low voice. 'Serenity...' Who was that? 'Serenity...' Rini tried answering back, but like in one's dreams, you can't seem to possibly speak. 'Serenity...' Then, she saw something, a vision. The palace, peaceful like always, was being attacked. She could hear the empress' voice, laughing and speaking words. 'You're next.' she would chuckle. Then, a horse. A horse would arrive. *a horse? what for?* But there was something special about this horse. It had wings...*And a horn! Oh, Pegasus!* She could see herself on the battlegrounds, bloody,sweaty,and caked with dirt. Then the unicorn came, and carried her. Then everything became unclear, everything was in a haze. The colors were mixin!  
  
g. She could see pegasus falling to the ground, and an evil chuckle would follow..."Rini!" the horse spoke. "Rini!" his deep voice reached her. Then, it became high-pitched. "Rini! Rini!" Someone was shaking her. It was Elena. "Rini! RINIRINIRINIRINIRINI!!!!Man will she ever wake up?" Elena was saying. "Wait! She's opening her eyes!" Thomas's voice was heard. Rini's eyes fluttered open. Elena let out a big sigh. "You ok?" Thomas helped her up. Rini looked to her side. "mom!" Luna was there, butting a bandage upon her stomach. Darien was checking her vital signs. Luna's long purple hair was tied into a messy bun, darien was injecting some kind of medicine into serena's arm. "What happened?" she asked, practically stumbling onto her mother's body. Se felt dizzy, and had to sit back down. "Dear! She's fine, she just needs rest. calm down, or you'll be back to bed," Luna pushed rini upright. Darien washed her forehead with cold water. rini's face burned red. "No! she'll pay!" sh!  
  
e ran outside, amidst her friends protesting. "Rini you need rest!" Sanora held her arm. "I don't need rest! i need revenge!" She slipped her arm from sanora's grip and ran towards the ship. "Oh dear. Deimos Power!" Faye transformed again and started after rini, shouting back, "Come on! we gotta stop her! Sheez, didn't know a wounded person could run that fast!" Sanora sighed. "Caloris Power!" she cried, then started running after Faye. "Callisto Power!" Nita followed. "Charon Power!" Elena said. "Aphrodite power!" Ginny called. "Saturn Power!" Hotaru followed suit. Thomas just mumbled while running, "Hespo Transform."   
  
Rini bumped into someone. She looked up, seeing an alien face. It was Lady Ote, the empress' right hand woman. "Well,well, What have we got here?" ote raised a hand and blasted Rini back to the ground. Rini responded with a lift of her palm. Pink light emerged and hit Ote in the face. Ote screamed and fell. Rini got up and started running again. The empress was waiting. she gave a look of suprise and raised her wand. Rini dodged her attack. She gave a blast from her own hand. The empress got hit in the stomach. "How dare you hurt my mother!!" Rini screamed, giving the empress blasts of power, angrily. The empress, lying on the ground got up, gathered her robes, and gave her a full shot. Rini groaned. "No!" Faye shouted. The scouts behind her speeded their pace. "Who are you?" the empress pointed. "Sailor Deimos, and you won't get ANY respect from me. Dante Avalsa!" she chanted the words. Fire rained upon the empress. The empress shrieked.She gave faye a blast. "Ow!" Deimos f!  
  
ell back. "Charon Ghastly wind!" Elena pointed her wand at the empress. Success. "Ahhhhhh!" The empress screamed, clutching her stomach. "Goody! Love Shot!" Ginny(aphrodite) shouted. She hit the empress square on the chest...again. "Uh, caloris?" Ginny said, as sanora ran up. "Try hitting her somewhere else, i'm starting to feel sorry for her." "Sure thing. ice shower!" sharp ice crystlas rained upon the empress. The empress made no sound. As soon as sailor callisto,saturn,and knight Hespo arrived, she suddenly gave all of them a severe attack. Charon tried her sheild but it was too late. they were unconscious in one second.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Rini screamed. "Thought i was dead? no highness, instead i'm feeling quite well," the empress stood, and to rini's suprise the empress' wounds were healed.  
  
She started back. The empress started to laugh. Unconsciously, rini whispered some words. "helios, save me." Rini was about to run, when out of nowhere came a ... horse. Rini just stared. The empress looked also. The flying horse barely touched the ground, but swooped rini on him by giving her a look. Instantly, rini knew what to do. She jumpde on the unicorns back and up they flew. The empress tried shooting at them, her face in a deep frown. "Hurry!" It was like her dream. Pegasus coming to save her...then she remembered. Pegasus was going to die. The empress gave a final grin and aimed for the horse. "No! Pegasus, turn right!" The horse obeyed, and the powerful bolt missed them. Rini sighed with relief. Then, another obstacle. She saw Thomas running towards the empress, shooting orange bolts of lightning from his hands. The empress was fighting back furiously. Thomas almost stabbed at her with his dagger, when the empress kicked his stomach. Rini saw Thomas fall. The e!  
  
mpress kicked him again, harder. "No!" Then pegasus, seeming to sense her discomfort, looked down. He landed and Rini jumped off. The empress was still kicking thomas. Thomas was writhing with pain. Rini was shooting pink beams of light at the empress. She felt weak, and tired...so tired. But she had to save thomas. When she felt like her strength was failing her, a light shined around pegasus. She stared. Thomas was about to die. There was nothing she could do, the empress was too powerful. A man shot out of nowhere and pushed thomas out of the way. He caught the empress wand and threw it to the ground. then he punched her on the face, and kicked her on her stomach. "Ah!" the empress moaned. Saturn appeared out of nowhere, running towards the man. She put her fingers on the empress' forehead, and seemed to insert some sort of power into her head. The empress rolled her eyes and fell to the ground, asleep. "i've put her to sleep," Hotaru explained to the man, as if she alrea!  
  
dy knew him. Rini felt dizzy, not caring who the guy was. Then he turned. He didn't need to smile to let her know who he was. "Helios." Rini mumbled, then fell to the ground. "Oy vey, she's gone again!" Hotaru ran to her friend's side, touching her tiara stone. Rini opened her eyes.   
  
"Wha?"   
  
"you fainted, rini."   
  
"Can i faint again?"   
  
"Uh...no."   
  
"(Groan) why not?"   
  
"Because we have a suprise guest."  
  
Saturn raised her brows. Rini looked up and saw a familiar smiling face crouching behind saturn. "Hey, princess. Good to see you again." 


	8. chp8

Chapter 8.  
  
Helios gently lowered Rini onto the nearest cot. Darien came, seeing how she  
  
was. "Thank you, all of you," he said, before he bent down and examined Rini's  
  
wounds. "How's...how's mom?" Rini asked. "She's fine. She was so worried when  
  
she found out what you did," Darien said, his voice firm. "I'm sorry, dad..it's  
  
just..." Darien nodded, letting her know he understood. Helios helped Hotaru get  
  
Thomas onto another cot. Luna came and examined him. Rini heard her whisper to  
  
darien. "I'm afraid his wounds are quite...critical." At those words, Rini tried  
  
sitting up, but halfway there, she fell back dizzy. "Whaaaat? All she did was  
  
kick him," Hotaru whispered. "yes, but the empress is quite powerful, i'm  
  
afraid," came the reply.   
  
Helios came beside Rini. Rini was shocked at how much he had grown. He was as  
  
tall as her father now. "Will you be alright? I have to alert Queen Mina that  
  
her son is wounded," he said. "Thomas...is he ok?" Rini asked weakly. Helios  
  
smiled and stroked her hair. "he'll be fine." He stood and ran outside. Rini  
  
looked to her side, Thomas was unconsious.   
  
  
  
~ NORTH BATTLE FEILD~  
  
  
  
Mina flashed another beam of light on one soldier, who was coming her way. The  
  
others kept firing and shooting out their powers. "Queen Mina!" Mina turned at  
  
the sound of her name, and saw Helios. "What are you doing here?!" she shouted  
  
over the noise. "Thomas is wounded, highness," Helios said, after he had bowed.  
  
"Oh my ***, is he alright?" Mina forgot the soldiers for a moment. "He'll be  
  
fine as soon as Luna medicates him," helios replied. "Ok, i'll be there as soon  
  
as this is over! Soldiers are appearing in the south!" Mina returned to blasting  
  
the enemy. Helios nodded, and ran back.  
  
  
  
"Mom....." Thomas groaned. Hotaru, Darien and Luna had already revived the  
  
other scouts and they all were either hovering around Thomas,or Rini. "Sshh,  
  
Thomas. Mom will be here soon," Ginny soothed her brother's hair, trying to hide  
  
her tears. Sanora put a hand on her shoulder. "It's so hard. It's just so hard  
  
to see him suffer!" Ginny cried. Sanora hugged her while Ginny sobbed. Hotaru  
  
sighed, and turned back to Rini, putting ointments onto her wounds. Helios ran  
  
back in and said, "Soldiers in south battlefeild!" then ran back outside. The  
  
scouts ran out, except for Ginny. Thomas was still groaning. "No, don't go. I  
  
want mom..." he was begging. "I have to, Thomas. Don't worry, i'll be back.  
  
Meanwhile sleep and wait for mom," Ginny patted his hand and ran outside, after  
  
Luna had assured her that she would take care of him. Rini tried standing. "Have  
  
to go help..." Luna rushed to her side. "No, Rini! You're too weak to fight! The  
  
ointments will take effect in a few minutes,!  
  
just be patient," Luna gently pushed her back down.  
  
  
  
~South battlefield~  
  
  
  
"Ok, so where are they?" Aphrodite(Ginny) scanned the empty grounds. "I don't  
  
know..." Helios replied. "Ow!" Deimos(Faye) suddenly fell backwards, as if an  
  
invisible hand had pulled her down. Before Caloris could put on her computer  
  
goggles, she was punched in the stomach. "Ah!" She fell, groaning. They were  
  
suddenly attacked by invisible soldiers, everywhere. Sanora managed to press her  
  
earring and aactivated her goggles. "Look behind you! They're all positioned  
  
there! You're all looking the wrong way!!" they turned, and started shooting at  
  
nothing. Screams were heard from the invisible soldiers, as they collapsed onto  
  
the ground. Helios transformed into a unicorn and started using his horn in  
  
defense.   
  
  
  
~Palace~  
  
  
  
Servants bustled everywhere, taking care of wounded soldiers that were  
  
scattered around the crystal palace. Darien sighed and closed his heavy eyes. He  
  
turned around and started for the exit. He knew the empress was waiting for him.  
  
After he had told Luna he would be helping the others, he ran out.  
  
  
  
The empress stood, smiling. "I know you've come for me, now take me!" darien  
  
took his wand and shot at her. Lady ote halted the attack and kicked him. Darien  
  
staggered. "Ote! You will be gentle with him at ALL times!" the empress scolded.  
  
Ote growled and stepped back. "Thank you for your willingness," the empress  
  
smiled, and shot an electric bolt at him. Darien disappeared, just as Luna was  
  
coming out. "Oh no! The king!" she whispered. Then, she ran back into the  
  
palace, ready to alert the others. 


	9. chp9

"HIGHNESS! HIGNESS! THE KING!!"  
  
Luna ran into the halls of the palace,screaming. Rini got up from her cot. "What?" she asked. Luna ran to her side,breathless. "Rini,i know you are still regaining your strength. But both of your parents are not available! Serenity is still unconsious and terribly weak, whilst your father has been abducted byt the empress!" Luna explained. Rini nodded. "I'll help," she said. "I'll call Saturn," Luna ran out again. Moments later, the scouts(younger version) came running into the palace. Aphrodite immediately went to Thomas' side to check his condition. Saturn walked up to Rini. "Lay down,Rini,and relax," Saturn ordered. Rini obeyed with no hesitation. Saturn drew in her breath,and placed a finger on Rini's forehead. She inserted a little of the power and energy she had left into her best friend's weak body. "Alrgiht, that's anough,thank you," Rini said, getting up. Saturn looked slightly dizzy,but regained balance. Seeing Rini up again,Aphrodite and Callisto ran out. Deimos,Caloris,and Saturn helped Rini out. "Moon Power," Rini whispered. She immediately transformed. Then,they all started running towards the closing ramp of the ship.   
  
Callisto and Aphrodite were already there. Aphrodite jumped onto the ramp, Callisto close behind her. The ramp closed softly behind them. They pressed themselves against the walls,and listened for the empress. "Ote,bring him to his quarters," they heard the empress say. Then,both scouts jumped out and started attacking.   
  
"Love chain,encircle!" Aphrodite called. A chain emitted from the palm of her hand and wrapped around the empress. "Like it? Some thing my mother taught me," Aphrodite heatedly said,as she pulled the chain,causing the empress to fall to the ground with a shriek. "Thunder blade!" Callisto called. Her glowing,tiny blades started attacking Lady ote,who was holding Darien. She gave a shriek,and retaliated. She whipped out a wand and pointed it at Callisto. Callisto was pushed by an unseen force into the wall hard,leaving her unconscious. "Callisto!" Aphrodite shouted.  
  
-outside-  
  
Sailor Moon(Rini) kicked at the ramp for the thirtieth time. "Ugh! It won't open!" she cried. "Hold on! Ice blast!" Caloris lifted both hands and covered the ramp in ice,freezing it stiff. "Deimos! Do your thing!" Caloris called. "Right! Fire eruption!" Deimos attacked ,and cracked the already frozen ramp. Moon kicked it open. "Come on!" she called jumping in. Deimos,Saturn,and caloris jumped in after her. There,they found Callisto and Aphrodite lying wounded on the ground. "Ginny! Nita!" Rini gasped. Saturn also ran to where they lay. She placed a finger on each of their tiara stones,and regained them to consiousness. "What happened?" Rini asked. "The empress and that slave of hers has your father,Rini. they went down that way. I remember that before i blacked out," Callisto gasped out. Moon nodded and started running down the indicated hallway. "I'm coming,daddy," she thought.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
north battlefield/where the older scouts stood fighting  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Mars super fire,ignite!" Sailor Mars threw flames upon the enemy soldiers. A few fell down, dead. "Mercury Illusion!" Mercury did her own attack. "Guys! I have to go see Thomas. it'll only take a minute!" Venus ran out of the battlefield and started sprinting towards the palace where her son lay.  
  
She met Luna in the hallway. "This way, your highness," she said. Venus followed her worridly. she gasped as she saw Thomas sprawled on the bed,groaning in pain. "Thomas!" she quickly paced to his side,and felt his forehead. "luna,give me the necessary ingredients! I'm making a healing potion. Even Saturn couldn't heal his illness. Did the empress insert any poison in him? she asked. "No, but she kicked him quite a few times. Her boot probably injected some poison..as you said," Luna handed Venus the herbs and a bowl of hot water. Venus crushed the herbs and dropped it into the boiling water. She then mixed in some ointments. "Thomas...Thomas dear,open your mouth. You'll have to drink this.." Venus took her son's head into her arms,and caused him to open his mouth. She poured the potion in. In a few agonizing minutes,Thomas was fully restored. He gratefully embraced his mother,and venus ordered him to go help Rini. "The king has been kidnapped. You have to help," she said. Thomas transformed into Knight Hespo and ran out. "Well,Luna. I think it's about time you and your husband came and helped us. the medics shall take care of the rest of the wounded. I'm sure Serenity will come and help once she's alright," venus said,turning to Luna. "Of course," Luna said, and transformed herself into warrior mode. Artemis finished tending to his patients,and transformed himself also. "Let's go.." They all ran out the palace also,and faced the dangerous,life-taking battle before them. 


	10. chp10

-Inside the Silver Empress' Battle Ship-  
  
"Come on,Aphie!"  
  
"Who's the one with a bleeding wrist,Deimos,me or you?"  
  
"Oh! You're wounded? Here..."  
  
Saturn placed a hand over Aphrodite's wound and healed it. "Thank you,much better," Aphrodite thanked her. Callisto and Charon ran ahead of them,following Sailor Moon(Rini). Since her wirst wasnt bothering her any longer,Aphrodite was able to keep up with the others. "HERE!!" They heard Moon shriek. "Here,what?" Callisto was asking. "This is the room Lady Ote entered,i'm sure of it!" Moon exclaimed confidently. "Yeah,real easy to find THAT out Rini,since it's the ONLY door here in the hallway," Deimos mumbled. "How do we get it open?" Callisto asked,kicking the door,but to no avail. "Venus love chain!" Aphrodite wrapped her chain around the knob and pulled. But it didn't work. It just destroyed the knob. Caloris came forward and activated her goggles. "This lock is quite complicated,i'm sure. It reads your fingerprints and some sort of laser detects your eye to make sure you are authorized to enter.." she muttered. Deimos felt the door. "Fire cannot destroy this kind of material. Nor can any of our powers. What do we do?" she asked. But suddenly,the door unlocked itself,and opened eerily before them. They all gasped. It was quite dark in the room. Rini bravely stepped in first. "Deimos,a little help here..." she said,once inside. "Oh! Ok.." Deimos raised her index finger and emitted a small flame from it,and held her finger up like a candle. They all looked around. "This place is...big...like...really,really big," Caloris said,scanning the area. Moon tripped over something. They heard her gasp, "Daddy's wand! He's got to be in here somewhere.." "What a smart little girl." Suddenly,someone blew Deimos' flame out,and they heard her give a shriek. The lights suddenly came on. They found themselves in a completely large,round room,filled with ancient furniture and articles. They saw Lady Ote floating in the air, holding Deimos hostage. Behind her,they saw the king laying on a stone carved stool,a silver aura surrounding him. "LET HER GO,OTE!" Moon bellowed. Lady Ote just laughed. And laughed..and laughed. Then they all saw something that made their skin crawl. Ote's exotic alien face was transforming into a monstrous green head,with piercing yellow eyes,and long,wavy pink hair. The rest of her body transformed with her. She was now wearing a black leather strapless top,and a long black dress that had long slits on the sides. She wore a snakelike bracelet on her arm,and a gold band around her forehead. Deimos looked simply terrified and speechless,seeing the woman who was holding her transform like this. The other scouts just watched in horror. "Speechless are we? Let me hear some scream!!" Ote raised her wand (now a long rod) and blasted firebolts aimed for the scouts. They all cried out and dodged the well-aimed attack. "Now that's more like it!" Ote laughed wickedly. "Ghastly wind!!" Charon screamed,causing the floating Ote to waver. "Love chain!" Aphrodite wrapped her chain around Deimos,as Callisto and Caloris attacked Ote with sharp ice stones and thunder blades. Ote let go of Deimos and cried in pain. Aphrodite brought Deimos safely back on the ground,Charon helping with her wind. "Oh yeah! Enflamed meteor rocks!" Deimos shot deadly,flaming pebble-sized pellets at Ote. Ote finally fell to the ground. she quickly stood again,bleeding,and gave an attack of her own. Her blast caused the scouts to fall hard against the wall behind them,but they got up again,fighting vigorously.  
  
When suddenly...."Stop,Ote i think I shall deal with them..." they all looked up to find the Silver Empress before them,an evil smirk on her face.   
  
-----------------------  
  
NORTH BATTLEFIELD  
  
-----------------------  
  
"B-but your highness,you're-you're not strong enough!"  
  
"I know i'm strong enough to fight. "  
  
"But-"  
  
"Helios,never question the queen. Now transform yourself and fly me to the battlefield! They...need...help..."  
  
Helios sighed hopelessly and obediently transformed himself into Pegasus. He neighed,and helped the bedraggled queen onto his back. He flew out of the palace in a blast,and headed for the battlefield where the scouts were in deadly combat with the soldiers.  
  
Pegasus gently landed when he reached the field,and Serena slowly climbed off. "Eternal Moon power!" she shouted. She transformed in a flash of light,and already,she could feel the strength coming back in her bones. She ran towards the attacking soldiers and started attacking them back herself. Beside her,she could see the other scouts. Tired,bleeding,but still fighting all they could. "S...s...sailor..Moon..." Jupiter said,smiling a little. "Serena,what are you doing here?" Sailor Moon turned to see Luna there fighting also. "Wow Luna,you like look goooooooood in that outfit," Serena teased. "Thank you," Luna coldly replied. "Now,be careful!" she added. Serena nodded and started giving out large blasts of power,causing hundreds of enemy soldiers to fall dead. Encouraged by her presence,the scouts gave their all,starting to emit powerful blasts also.   
  
After an hour,the battle seemed to favor the scouts and the Moon military. "Let's combine and finish this!" Sailor Moon screamed. The scouts nodded and ran towards her. They all held hands in a circle and chanted their magic words. "Magic of creation's song,power of our planets,gift of love and life, all of you we call! Everything good around us,surround us,be us one. Help us defeat evil for eternity,and have this battle won!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER.."  
  
"MARS POWER.."  
  
"JUPITER POWER.."  
  
"VENUS POWER.."  
  
"PLUTO POWER.."  
  
"URANUS POWER.."  
  
"NEPTUNE POWER.."  
  
A great light encircled the scouts, and a great light blasted from their circle. The light spread through all the earth,killing every evil in sight,but preserving those who were on the right side. The only thing it wasn't able to destroy completely was the Empress' heavily armored ship. Everyone screamed,good and bad. The light was so powerful and windy,it made your body ache and made you dizzy. When it was over,the scouts gave a deep breath,exhausted. "I'm glad that's over.." Uranus said,panting heavily. "Yes..I couldn't stand the fighting any longer. If sailor Moon hadn't come like she did, i would be dead by now, i am sure," Neptune replied,seeimg out of breath. Sailor Moon exchanged smiles with her fellow scouts...when suddenly a thought crossed her mind.  
  
"Where are my daughter and husband?" she sharply questioned. 


	11. chp11

----  
  
RECAP:   
  
"Ghastly wind!!" Charon screamed,causing the floating Ote to waver. "Love chain!" Aphrodite wrapped her chain around Deimos,as Callisto and Caloris attacked Ote with sharp ice stones and thunder blades. Ote let go of Deimos and cried in pain. Aphrodite brought Deimos safely back on the ground,Charon helping with her wind. "Oh yeah! Enflamed meteor rocks!" Deimos shot deadly,flaming pebble-sized pellets at Ote. Ote finally fell to the ground. she quickly stood again,bleeding,and gave an attack of her own. Her blast caused the scouts to fall hard against the wall behind them,but they got up again,fighting vigorously. When suddenly...."Stop,Ote i think I shall deal with them..." they all looked up to find the Silver Empress before them,an evil smirk on her face.   
  
- - -   
  
A great light encircled the scouts, and a great light blasted from their circle. The light spread through all the earth,killing every evil in sight,but preserving those who were on the right side. The only thing it wasn't able to destroy completely was the Empress' heavily armored ship.  
  
- - -  
  
Sailor Moon exchanged smiles with her fellow scouts...when suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Where are my daughter and husband?" she sharply questioned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The king has been taken by the Empress. All your children are fighting to get him back....Including Rini..." Luna replied. "What? Darien? Kidnapped? And Rini....We've got to save them!" Sailor Moon gasped. As they turned towards the ramp their children broke into hours ago,they saw Knight Hespo running towards them. "Mother! Wha-what happ..." he was out of breath when he reached them. "Where is my child?" Sailor Moon asked. "Oh,yes,of course! They sent me to warn you that we are losing power...we have no strength yet..please...help..." Hespo's knees were quivering. "Let's go,scouts," sailor Moon said,following Thomas into the ship. "I have a family to save..." she whispered to herself.  
  
-Battleship-  
  
Wicked laughter echoed throughout the large room. The empress was shooting down the scouts,one by one. "CALORIS! NOOOOOOO....." Sailor Moon(Rini) ran to Sailor Caloris' side. She was weak from the battle. The empress had given her a large energetic blast that couldn't possibly be dodged. "Don't mind me...Rini...help them..." Caloris indicated the remaining scouts,who stood fighting with their all. Rini nodded n let Caloris rest for now.   
  
"Crescent moon beam!" Rini attacked the empress. The other weary scouts followed her lead and attacked the empress only with their most energetic powers. "Pathetic," The empress sighed,dodging every shot aimed at her. "This should finish all of you off," she brought upon them a large sphere of silvery light,but with the power of about fifty meteors. The scouts screamed and fell onto the ground. Sailor Moon got up and staggered,while the others failed to get up. "Seems like your friends are a bit..disabled for now. Got enough energy to fight me alone,princess? Or are you getting tired?" the empress gloated. "I'll fight you. Even if i have to do it alone," Moon bravely replied.   
  
"Ah,but you won't have to,my princess."  
  
Both the empress and Sailor Moon looked up to see Eternal Sailor Moon perched on a high wall stand. "We'll fight her together," Eternal Moon smiled. "What is this? You're supposed to be dead!" The empress screamed. Suddenly,orange streaks came at her while she wasn't looking. "EEEK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The empress shouted. Knight Hespo had caused his bolts to come at her face,causing it to scar her fair complexion. "It becomes you," Sailor Pluto stepped out of the darkness. "WHAAT? What are YOU doing here,scout of time?" The empress looked positively horified now. The scouts were supposed to be dead! How did they get in with her army advancing against them? Were they stupid enough to leave her powerful armada fighting the Moon Military? Impossible! Highly unlikely! Unless...her army was...."DEAD. That's right, Veruna,your army is gone. Destroyed by our powerful forces joined together," Eternal Moon finished the empress' thoughts. "B-but-" the empress was interrupted. "You see,Veruna. All this time,victory seemed to be in your favor. You put us on timer. You counted the ticks till we'd all be dead,waited till the clock arm would stop on that deadly number when the military and all the scouts will finally be massacred and the King for your own. But it looks like it's backfired. Time,once on your side, is now against...you," Sailor Pluto calmly said,and lifted her rod. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" she shouted. Her attack was so quick, that the empress did not have time to react. But Pluto's attack started it all. The fighting resumed. Venus ran from scout to scout who had fallen and revived them with her healing potion.   
  
Lady Ote now sprang back into action. She first tried attacking Caloris. Caloris,however,smartly dodged her attack and angrily retaliated with one of her own. "BLUE FREEZE!" she shouted. Lady's Ote didnt have time to defend herself. The blue gel-like substance that came from caloris' hand splattered on her face in a messy blue finish. "Aw,why the blue face?" caloris sarcastically commented,before attacking again with ice needles. Ote,who already couldn't breathe through the gel like stuff on her face screamed in pain. "DEIMOS FLAME ATTACK!" Deimos attacked. the gel substance on ote's face melted. But she looked again in horror to see three,small,flaming meteor rocks aimed for her face. She fell down with a scream. "Oh,yeah,who da man?" Deimos gloated as Caloris cheered and replied, "You are!"   
  
Eternal Moon and Eternal Sailor Pluto were fighting the empress at the same time,jumping from wall to wall in a quick pace,confusing the empress. Whenever the empress finally got a good view who was who,either Moon or Pluto would attck her from behind. "STOP THIS MADNESS!" she screamed after having poorly aimed shots. "Why stop,when you yourself started it?" Eternal Moon smirked.  
  
As she and Pluto continued their little foul-play with the Empress,Helios and Thomas were busy trying to get Lady Ote down,along with the other scouts. "Does she ever DIE?" Aphrodite pretended to complain. "GUARRRRDS!" Lady ote finally screamed. Out of nowhere,dozens of guards dressed in silver ninja outfits started attacking the scouts. "We have compannnny!" Sailor Moon(Rini) shouted. As Neptune,Uranus,and Jupiter busied themselves with Ote,the other scouts fought the ninjas. "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus cried. She brought down about three ninjas. "Mars flame sniper!" Mars shot down some ninjas around her one by one with her flaming arrows. "Freeze attack!" Mercury brought down two at a time with her burst of ice. "APHRODITE LOVE CHARM!" she attacked one cute looking ninja. the ninja stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. the charm Aphrodite had aimed at him had worked. "Hi cutie," she seductively called. The ninja started walking towards her when he was blasted into oblivion from behind. "OH YEAH!" Callisto blew on her finger. Aphrodite laughed as they slapped hands. Sailor Moon(Rini) sried out her attacks in unision with Saturn. "MOON CRESCENT BLADE!" "SATURN RINGS!" Moon sliced many ninjas in half,as Saturn captured just as many with her rings. Her rigs first knotted themselves around their victim and squeezed them very hard till they couldn't take the pain any longer. A few seconds later,they had blasted into pieces.   
  
The empress finally was able to aim at Pluto. pluto just landed on the ground softly and gave back an attack of her own. "Purple ghastly wind!" she whispered. The empress,also was knocked to the ground. Eternal Moon sprinted down also and started attacking. The empress had gotten out a whip and was trying to get at Pluto. "Moon tiara!" Eternal Moon cried,slashing the whip in two. "Thanks! pluto deadly scream!" wind blew all around them,carried the empress,and slammed her into the wall.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
The scouts battled every ninja that appeared till they had finally thought they had outdone them. When suddenly....  
  
"HAHHAHAHAHHA, DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD GET RID OF ME THAT EASY DID YOU?"  
  
They all looked up to see Lady Ote standing up,and around,more new ninjas appeared. "God help us..." Sailor Moon breathed. 


	12. chp12

-----------  
  
"Grrrreat. You take the hundred on the left. I'll take the 200 on the right..." Aphrodite started groaning. "Ok,just attack whoever attacks you!" she said,confused by the large number of ninjas. "Alrighty,DEIMOS METEOR ATTACK!" Deimos charged. The first five ninjas surrounding her fell from her attack. "Jupiter white pressure!" Jupiter sliced into another.   
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"   
  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"   
  
"AQUA ILLUSION"   
  
"WORLD SHAKER"   
  
"NEPTUNE SEA SUBMERGE"  
  
"CRESCENT MOON ATTACK"   
  
"DEADLY SCREAM"   
  
One by one, the ninjas fell,making both the empress and Lady Ote angrier and angrier. Ote cried out in frustration as the scouts killed more than half of her ninjas and started attacking them herself. Meanwhile,amidst the thick battle,Sailor Moon(Rini) crept to the stone pillar where her father lay.   
  
He looked sorrowful,and yet peaceful,his eyes closed. His skin was a light blue,and he was icy cold to touch. "Daddy!" Rini sobbed. "Daddy,can you hear me? daddy,please!" Rini cried,getting ahold of darien's cold,motionless hand. "Daddy,we need help.." she whispered softly,as a tear slid down from her cheek and onto Darien's frozen lips.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM,SM--AHHH!" Venus was shot down by another of Ote's powerful attacks. So was Mars and Jupiter. Lady Ote laughed wickedly. "SOOOO? WHO'S THE MOST POWERFUL NOW,SAILOR SCOUTS? AAHAHAHHAHA....." "Flame enhancer!" Deimos weakly attacked. Ote dodged it easily. "I THINK I'M TOO FAST FOR YOU,MY DEAR..HAVE A TASTE OF MINE!" Lady ote sent a quick bolt at Deimos,and Deimos fell in a heap. Ote,once again,started gloating wickedly. "WHO'S NEXT? WHICH ONE OF YOU MANGY LITTLE SCOUTS IS NEXT?" she screamed. "I am," Mars sent a flaming arrow at Ote's heart. Ote screamed. "Don't you ever hurt my daughter!" Mars shouted. Ote raised her rod to attack Mars, when she sudenly was turned into nothingness with a powerful blast from behind. Ote screamed and turned into dust. "NOOO! OTE!" The Empress stopped fighting with Eternal Moon to crouch at the dust before her feet. She started sobbing and murmuring angrily. "WHO DARES THE EMPRESS AND HER FAITHFUL SERVANT?" she shouted furiously. "An eye for an eye,Veruna,and a tooth for a tooth.." The empress looked behind her and found both the king and Sailor Moon(Rini) with their wands raised. "YOU KILLED MY OTE?" the empress raged on. "You killed Zuleika. Didn't think you weren't going to recieve the same treatment,were you?" Sailor Moon retorted coldly. The empress made a furious noise and pointed her rod at Rini. "YOU WILL PAY,LITTLE ONE!" she let go a blast. But Darien raised a hand,commandingly saying, "HALT!" the deadly beam sent out by the empress deteriorated and disappeared. "WHAT?" the empress charged at eternal Moon again. But Darien sent a rose aimed at the empress' hand, causing her to drop her rod. The empress,in her fury,sent a bolt from her hand and made Eternal Moon drop her wand also. "CATFIGHT!" Aphrodite screamed.   
  
Eternal Moon quickly took her wand, while the empress called more ninjas to help her. Then she turned and started blasting at an already alert Eternal Moon. fighting resumed, but the scouts were more powerful this time. they wiped out the ninjas in a minute,but the empress did not have any time to call more since she was fighting Eternal Moon. "ETERNAL MOON POWER...." Sailor Moon emerged herself in her remaining energy. "AQUA FREEZE!" Mercury froze the Empress in place with the help of her daughter, Caloris. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK OUR PLANET?" Eternal Moon calmly asked. "Because i was envious of your growing prosperity and life,and..love..I wanted to steal it all away from you....." the Empress started slowly. "Big mistake," eternal Moon let go of her blast. the empress was blasted onto the ground in bits with a piercing scream. Wind blew all about them,and the walls of the room started cracking. "THE SHIP! IT'S BEING DESTROYED! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Mercury shouted over the noise.   
  
A large boulder stood at the entrance,forbidding their exit. "BEAM SMASH!" Venus cried,pointing at the boulder in their way. the bould was smashed to pieces and they all ran out. "THIS WAY!" Knight Hespo screamed, leading them down a corridor. they finally read an opening leading out of the ship,and ran out. behidn them,fire hurled and the ship split in two,crumbling terribly.   
  
The reign of the Silver Empress was over at last. 


	13. conclusion

~PALACE SITTING ROOM/AFTER AWARDS CEREMONY~  
  
"You really didn't have to thank me up there the way you did,father," Rini protested annoyingly,as she sat herself down on a cushioned chair. Darien laughed. "If it hadn't been for your tear,Rini,i wouldn't be here right now," he replied warmly. "And it was awfully nice of you to appint Helios as a noble here on Crystal Tokyo," Rini continued. "He deserved it," Darien said.   
  
Serenity smiled at her daughter, "Now,back to different discussions. Who are you going to wed?" Darien started from his seat. "What are you talking about,m'dear?" he inquired. "Well! It's quite obvious,isn't it? Prince Thomas and Lord Helios are both in love with your daughter!" Serena replied. "And when did this all happen,may i ask?" Darien asked through gritted teeth. "Have you forgotten our past life on this earth? Rini and Helios have....they...well,they had something going on before he left! And when we were all reincarnated to live in this present,and when Rini was born,she knew Thomas since her christening! They've been making sheep's eyes at each other ever since Thomas came to her debut ball!" Serena heatedly replied. "My daughter is too young to wed. She still hasn't finished her studies," Darien put in. "I know that,darling,but who will she be engaged to? I knew it was a mistake from the start when we disagreed with Luna to betroth her to a prince! Then we wouldn't have to be worrying ourselves about this now!" with that,Serena plopped back on her couch. "Rini will not be wed without my approval,and that is finished," Darien said. "Darien,i knoww that! But who do you most prefer? Helios or Tom?" Serena prodded. "Prince Thomas had an ill-mannered disposition when he was young. But i guess his parents disciplined him somehow,and got him into Military school. He has yet another year to finish his studies. His marrying our Rini will be quite welcome,since we have been close friends with Queen Mina and her husband for so long. Now,Helios. he has just been recently appointed a noble here. Though he and Rini have known each other far longer than she with Thomas,i still have some questions. Helios does not have proper education. he is not learned in the rules of trade,economics,et cetera. He is a good,skilled fighter,no problem there. But i must ask, how will he support Rini if they ever marry?" darien finished. Serena groaned. "Mom,Dad. Do not worry. I'm not getting married yet,and as daddy said, i'm too young. It's quite hard to choose between Helios and Thomas as they both meet my standards. So i'll just remain friends with them for now,alright?" Rini said. Her parents nodded,and got into discussing what to do with the remaining forces on the Pi-Si Star, as Rini walked out into the garden.  
  
-ROYAL GARDEN-  
  
"Rini! Over here!" Rini turned to see ginny and her other friends seated among the rose garden. She walked over to them. "So,how are you?" Ginny asked,as Rini seated herself on the grass. "I'm alright i guess," Rini replied. "Well you don't LOOK alright," Sanora said, looking up from her book. "Ah,the ever observant Sanora," Rini laughed, "Well, i'm a little wprried. And confused. You know,about my boy thing." All six heads perked up. "Boy thing? Ahem,come again?" Nita asked, leaning closer. "Yes,dear,do tell!" Elena said,eyes wide and anxious. Rini laughed again. "Mother and Father just came from an arguement over who i'm going to marry," Rini started. "Who ARE you going to marry?" Ginny asked. "Don't interrupt the girl,Gin," Sanora said,eyes fixed on Rini. "Father says i'm too young to marry," Rini started. "Aw,COME ON,Rini,every one of us are betrothes to someone..." Nita groaned. "I agree with your father. You are too young to marry. You've just turned eighteen," Sanora said. Rini sighed, "I know." "Well...who are you most in love with?" Ginny asked. "I..i don't know..It's quite difficult to answer that question. But...I've known Helios in this life and the life before..so..no offense,Ginny..i think i'm more in love with him," Rini reluctantly answered. "Oh,no worries,child, i can live with that. But it would have been really cool to have you as my sister," Ginny smiled. "Thomas or no Thomas, we'll always be sisters. We ALL will," Rini said,grinning. They all giggled and started hugging.   
  
-TWO MONTHS LATER-  
  
Thomas paced back and forth in the Venus palace garden. He had just got into a fight with his sister about something really stupid,and had retreated to the calm of his mother's garden. "Thomas?"  
  
Thomas looked up and found Ginny standing there. She started walking towards him. "Thomas, i'm so sorry about what happened earlier,i really shouldn't have--" "No,dear, it's my fault really," Thomas interrupted. "No,Tom, I was the one who spilled my sample potion on your foot first of all,it's my fault,and--" Ginny was interrupted again. "And I let my temper get the best of me. Really, i shouldn't have gotten angry with you when that happened, it was just one small thing. It's my fault,truly," Thomas decidedly said. "Yeah...it IS your fault," Ginny said thoughtfully. Thomas laughed along with her. "It's Rini,isn't it?" Ginny said,as soon as they had stopped laughing. Thomas' smile vanished and turned from her. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, striding over the grass and picking up a flower. "I meant...her rejection. And..her choosing Helios instead of...you," Ginny said slowly and uncertainly. Thomas stopped to gaze at the flower he had absent-mindly picked up. It had turned out to be a pink moon flower. Rini's favorite. he threw it back to the ground in disgust. "Drat..why does Mother have to plant moon flowers in her garden,anyway?" he muttered angrily. "Thomas,you're doing it again.." Ginny warned. "Doing what?" Thomas sharply asked. "In your words, 'letting your temper get the best of you,'" Ginny smiled gently. Thomas sighed and sat on the nearest stone bench. "I know...I'm sorry," he said. Ginny sighed and sat down next to him. "I know this is hard for you. The woman you have come to love has turned you away. But Rini loves you,Thomas. She loves you with all her heart. But not in that way. To her,you'll always be the big brother she never had. The rock she could lean on when stormy days overcome her. You've got to accept this,Thomas. It's been two months you've been avoiding her. I won't let this continue. And,anyways,with the tempers you both share,it'll NEVER..WORK..OUT," Ginny finished. Thomas couldn't help but at least smile at his sister's last comment. "You're right,Gin. I'm in the wrong. I've always said you were the better of me,and you sometimes act like the eldest in our family," Thomas said. "I know. So,you over Rini?" Ginny asked. "Yes...i guess...no,i am," Thomas replied. "Good. And anyways,don't fret over losing Rini. You always have ME," Ginny teased. "My annoying little sister over the moon princess? Uh...." Thomas started. "THOMAS!" Ginny warned. "And, there are PLENTY of other beautiful girls who would love to go out on a date with you," she assured. "Like who?" Thomas sighed. "Like.....Princess Elena of Pluto,perhaps?" Ginny grinned slyly. Thomas almost jumped at the name. "AHA! You do have feelings for her!" Ginny shrieked. "My dear little sister,whatever--" Thomas started nervously. "Uh,Uh,Uh. Count on me,big bro. I mean HELLO? It's ME. Sailor APHRODITE? Goddess of LOVE? I'll work this out," Ginny said.   
  
-MOON PALACE(Gym Room)-  
  
"So...no hard feelings?" Rini prodded. "None,whatsoever, As i've been trying to persuade you for the last five minutes," Thomas sighed. Rini smiled. "Thanks,so much. I wish i was more...eloquent in explaining to you why...you know," she said. "I know," Thomas nodded. Rini laughed and they hugged.   
  
Ginny suddenly walked up with Elena in tow. Ginny was wearing an orange tank top with blue jogging pants with her hair in a tight ponytail,and Elena was wearing a dark purple stretch sports shirt over black exercise pants(hair in a loose bun). They were all working out that day,for no particular reason. Just to get together again. Honestly,though,it was Ginny's idea. She wanted Thomas and Rini to patch things up,and afterwards get Elena and Thomas going.   
  
"Hello,reconciling people," Ginny greeted them. "Gin," Elena said warningly,giving her a look. Rini laughed. "That's alright,Elena. Yes,we're quite reconciled. Oh my stars, WHAT on earth is Nita doing to Helios?" Rini suddenly gasped and eyed her boyfriend getting socked by Nita. "Oh,that. Helios got Nita into teaching him her new martial arts move," Ginny explained. "Oh..my..." Rini started pacing quickly towards the two wrestling figures,as Ginny gave a grin to her brother. "So,Thomas. Elena and i here have finally finished our martial arts fighting,unlike Nita and Helios over there. Why don't you two challenge each other?" Ginny tipped innocently. Thomas gave her an incredulous look. "O...k...If it's alright with elena..." Thomas replied all the time glaring at his sister. "Fine with me,just as long you let me win," Elena teased. "You will,most likely. I'm trained in Military defense,and only know a bit about the art," Thomas assured. Elena nodded in satisfaction,and they both walked towards the nearest mat. Ginny smiled mischieviously.  
  
So,this is the end of this VERRRRYYY long tale. Helios gets Rini,Thomas MAY get Elena (find out in my sequel if i EVER write one),and the scouts are mixed in their OWN lives. One question. DO Helios and Rini get married in the end? Or..do Thomas and Rini get married? Ahhhh,so many questions,and SO little time. yeah,well,hope u liked the story anyways,LOL. till nxt time! ;o)  
  
~PALACE SITTING ROOM/AFTER AWARDS CEREMONY~  
  
"You really didn't have to thank me up there the way you did,father," Rini protested annoyingly,as she sat herself down on a cushioned chair. Darien laughed. "If it hadn't been for your tear,Rini,i wouldn't be here right now," he replied warmly. "And it was awfully nice of you to appint Helios as a noble here on Crystal Tokyo," Rini continued. "He deserved it," Darien said.   
  
Serenity smiled at her daughter, "Now,back to different discussions. Who are you going to wed?" Darien started from his seat. "What are you talking about,m'dear?" he inquired. "Well! It's quite obvious,isn't it? Prince Thomas and Lord Helios are both in love with your daughter!" Serena replied. "And when did this all happen,may i ask?" Darien asked through gritted teeth. "Have you forgotten our past life on this earth? Rini and Helios have....they...well,they had something going on before he left! And when we were all reincarnated to live in this present,and when Rini was born,she knew Thomas since her christening! They've been making sheep's eyes at each other ever since Thomas came to her debut ball!" Serena heatedly replied. "My daughter is too young to wed. She still hasn't finished her studies," Darien put in. "I know that,darling,but who will she be engaged to? I knew it was a mistake from the start when we disagreed with Luna to betroth her to a prince! Then we wouldn't have to be worrying ourselves about this now!" with that,Serena plopped back on her couch. "Rini will not be wed without my approval,and that is finished," Darien said. "Darien,i knoww that! But who do you most prefer? Helios or Tom?" Serena prodded. "Prince Thomas had an ill-mannered disposition when he was young. But i guess his parents disciplined him somehow,and got him into Military school. He has yet another year to finish his studies. His marrying our Rini will be quite welcome,since we have been close friends with Queen Mina and her husband for so long. Now,Helios. he has just been recently appointed a noble here. Though he and Rini have known each other far longer than she with Thomas,i still have some questions. Helios does not have proper education. he is not learned in the rules of trade,economics,et cetera. He is a good,skilled fighter,no problem there. But i must ask, how will he support Rini if they ever marry?" darien finished. Serena groaned. "Mom,Dad. Do not worry. I'm not getting married yet,and as daddy said, i'm too young. It's quite hard to choose between Helios and Thomas as they both meet my standards. So i'll just remain friends with them for now,alright?" Rini said. Her parents nodded,and got into discussing what to do with the remaining forces on the Pi-Si Star, as Rini walked out into the garden.  
  
-ROYAL GARDEN-  
  
"Rini! Over here!" Rini turned to see ginny and her other friends seated among the rose garden. She walked over to them. "So,how are you?" Ginny asked,as Rini seated herself on the grass. "I'm alright i guess," Rini replied. "Well you don't LOOK alright," Sanora said, looking up from her book. "Ah,the ever observant Sanora," Rini laughed, "Well, i'm a little wprried. And confused. You know,about my boy thing." All six heads perked up. "Boy thing? Ahem,come again?" Nita asked, leaning closer. "Yes,dear,do tell!" Elena said,eyes wide and anxious. Rini laughed again. "Mother and Father just came from an arguement over who i'm going to marry," Rini started. "Who ARE you going to marry?" Ginny asked. "Don't interrupt the girl,Gin," Sanora said,eyes fixed on Rini. "Father says i'm too young to marry," Rini started. "Aw,COME ON,Rini,every one of us are betrothes to someone..." Nita groaned. "I agree with your father. You are too young to marry. You've just turned eighteen," Sanora said. Rini sighed, "I know." "Well...who are you most in love with?" Ginny asked. "I..i don't know..It's quite difficult to answer that question. But...I've known Helios in this life and the life before..so..no offense,Ginny..i think i'm more in love with him," Rini reluctantly answered. "Oh,no worries,child, i can live with that. But it would have been really cool to have you as my sister," Ginny smiled. "Thomas or no Thomas, we'll always be sisters. We ALL will," Rini said,grinning. They all giggled and started hugging.   
  
-TWO MONTHS LATER-  
  
Thomas paced back and forth in the Venus palace garden. He had just got into a fight with his sister about something really stupid,and had retreated to the calm of his mother's garden. "Thomas?"  
  
Thomas looked up and found Ginny standing there. She started walking towards him. "Thomas, i'm so sorry about what happened earlier,i really shouldn't have--" "No,dear, it's my fault really," Thomas interrupted. "No,Tom, I was the one who spilled my sample potion on your foot first of all,it's my fault,and--" Ginny was interrupted again. "And I let my temper get the best of me. Really, i shouldn't have gotten angry with you when that happened, it was just one small thing. It's my fault,truly," Thomas decidedly said. "Yeah...it IS your fault," Ginny said thoughtfully. Thomas laughed along with her. "It's Rini,isn't it?" Ginny said,as soon as they had stopped laughing. Thomas' smile vanished and turned from her. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, striding over the grass and picking up a flower. "I meant...her rejection. And..her choosing Helios instead of...you," Ginny said slowly and uncertainly. Thomas stopped to gaze at the flower he had absent-mindly picked up. It had turned out to be a pink moon flower. Rini's favorite. he threw it back to the ground in disgust. "Drat..why does Mother have to plant moon flowers in her garden,anyway?" he muttered angrily. "Thomas,you're doing it again.." Ginny warned. "Doing what?" Thomas sharply asked. "In your words, 'letting your temper get the best of you,'" Ginny smiled gently. Thomas sighed and sat on the nearest stone bench. "I know...I'm sorry," he said. Ginny sighed and sat down next to him. "I know this is hard for you. The woman you have come to love has turned you away. But Rini loves you,Thomas. She loves you with all her heart. But not in that way. To her,you'll always be the big brother she never had. The rock she could lean on when stormy days overcome her. You've got to accept this,Thomas. It's been two months you've been avoiding her. I won't let this continue. And,anyways,with the tempers you both share,it'll NEVER..WORK..OUT," Ginny finished. Thomas couldn't help but at least smile at his sister's last comment. "You're right,Gin. I'm in the wrong. I've always said you were the better of me,and you sometimes act like the eldest in our family," Thomas said. "I know. So,you over Rini?" Ginny asked. "Yes...i guess...no,i am," Thomas replied. "Good. And anyways,don't fret over losing Rini. You always have ME," Ginny teased. "My annoying little sister over the moon princess? Uh...." Thomas started. "THOMAS!" Ginny warned. "And, there are PLENTY of other beautiful girls who would love to go out on a date with you," she assured. "Like who?" Thomas sighed. "Like.....Princess Elena of Pluto,perhaps?" Ginny grinned slyly. Thomas almost jumped at the name. "AHA! You do have feelings for her!" Ginny shrieked. "My dear little sister,whatever--" Thomas started nervously. "Uh,Uh,Uh. Count on me,big bro. I mean HELLO? It's ME. Sailor APHRODITE? Goddess of LOVE? I'll work this out," Ginny said.   
  
-MOON PALACE(Gym Room)-  
  
"So...no hard feelings?" Rini prodded. "None,whatsoever, As i've been trying to persuade you for the last five minutes," Thomas sighed. Rini smiled. "Thanks,so much. I wish i was more...eloquent in explaining to you why...you know," she said. "I know," Thomas nodded. Rini laughed and they hugged.   
  
Ginny suddenly walked up with Elena in tow. Ginny was wearing an orange tank top with blue jogging pants with her hair in a tight ponytail,and Elena was wearing a dark purple stretch sports shirt over black exercise pants(hair in a loose bun). They were all working out that day,for no particular reason. Just to get together again. Honestly,though,it was Ginny's idea. She wanted Thomas and Rini to patch things up,and afterwards get Elena and Thomas going.   
  
"Hello,reconciling people," Ginny greeted them. "Gin," Elena said warningly,giving her a look. Rini laughed. "That's alright,Elena. Yes,we're quite reconciled. Oh my stars, WHAT on earth is Nita doing to Helios?" Rini suddenly gasped and eyed her boyfriend getting socked by Nita. "Oh,that. Helios got Nita into teaching him her new martial arts move," Ginny explained. "Oh..my..." Rini started pacing quickly towards the two wrestling figures,as Ginny gave a grin to her brother. "So,Thomas. Elena and i here have finally finished our martial arts fighting,unlike Nita and Helios over there. Why don't you two challenge each other?" Ginny tipped innocently. Thomas gave her an incredulous look. "O...k...If it's alright with elena..." Thomas replied all the time glaring at his sister. "Fine with me,just as long you let me win," Elena teased. "You will,most likely. I'm trained in Military defense,and only know a bit about the art," Thomas assured. Elena nodded in satisfaction,and they both walked towards the nearest mat. Ginny smiled mischieviously.  
  
So,this is the end of this VERRRRYYY long tale. Helios gets Rini,Thomas MAY get Elena (find out in my sequel if i EVER write one),and the scouts are mixed in their OWN lives. One question. DO Helios and Rini get married in the end? Or..do Thomas and Rini get married? Ahhhh,so many questions,and SO little time. yeah,well,hope u liked the story anyways,LOL. till nxt time! ;o) 


End file.
